sex_gangstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Businesses
This page details the acquisition price, upgrade costs and revenues of each business by city. Two quantities shall help estimating the helpfulness of an investment at a given point: First, ROTI stands for return of total investment: How many times do you have to collect the revenues to get back the total investments (initial plus upgrade costs up to this point)? Fractional values will be increased to the next integer. Second, ROUC stands for the return of the upgrade cost, i.e. the cost of an upgrade divided by the increase in revenue. Ru. На этой странице подробно приведены цены приобретения, затраты на модернизацию и доходы каждого бизнеса от города. Полезно пользоваться в том случае, когда есть накопленная сумма на новый бизнес, но необходимо понимать, как быстро окупятся ваши инвестиции и сколько будет стоить следующая модернизация (Upgrade Cost), для снятия достаточной прибыли (Revenue). В ином случае, пока покупка не совершена, этих данных в игре не видно. Единственная трудность и особенность собирания денег (collect Revenue) с бизнесов, заключается в том, что необходимо постоянно быть привязанным к компьютеру и каждые несколько минут или часов (every few minutes), физически нажимать на кнопки "Собрать" или "Собрать все" (Collect all). London Sex salon (collect every 60 minutes) Fitness center (collect every 120 minutes = 2 hours) Los Angeles Model Agency (collect every 180 minutes = 3 hours) Porn studio (collect every 180 minutes = 3 hours) New York Strip club (collect every 200 minutes = 3 hours 20 minutes) Wall Street Firm (collect every 200 minutes = 3 hours 20 minutes) Paris Brothel (collect every 240 minutes = 4 hours) Cafe (collect every 240 minutes = 4 hours) Sydney Beach bar (collect every 300 minutes = 5 hours) Bordello (collect every 300 minutes) Tokyo Night club (collect every 300 minutes) Public bath (collect every 300 minutes) Moscow Tattoo shop (collect every 300 minutes) Oil rig (collect every 300 minutes) Rio Plantation (collect every 300 minutes) Football team (collect every 300 minutes) Berlin Fetish salon (collect every 300 minutes) Clinic (collect every 300 minutes) Toronto Illegal pharmacy (collect every 300 minutes) Lingerie Shop (collect every 300 minutes) Mexico Mine (collect every 300 minutes) Sperm bank (collect every 300 minutes) Las Vegas Casino (collect every 300 minutes) Whore Union (collect every 300 minutes) Amsterdam Dorm (collect every 300 minutes) Den (collect every 300 minutes) Reykjavik Ice bar (collect every 300 minutes) Wind generator (collect every 300 minutes) Lapland Sauna (collect every 300 minutes) Gift Shop (collect every 300 minutes) Beijing Massage salon (collect every 300 minutes) Rice farm (collect every 300 minutes) San Francisco Candy Factory (collect every 300 minutes) Offshore Bank (collect every 300 minutes) Dublin Irish Pub (collect every 300 minutes) Fishing Boat (collect every 300 minutes) Zurich Ski Resort (collect every 5 hours) Watch Factory (collect every 5 hours) Bucharest Pig farm (collect every 300 minutes) Liquor store (collect every 300 minutes) Rome Car Factory (collect every 300 minutes) Pizzeria (collect every 300 minutes) Space Station Spaceport (collect every 300 minutes) Satellite TV (collect every 300 minutes) Cruise ship Slot Machines (collect every 5 hours) Boat Johannesburg Gold mine (collect every 5 hours) Canteen (collect every 5 hours) Barcelona Garment factory (collect every 5 hours) Stadium (collect every 5 hours) Vienna Bus depot (collect every 5 hours) Winery (collect every 5 hours) Houston Swimming Pool (collect every 5 hours) Canteen (collect every 5 hours) Detroit Workshop (collect every 5 hours) Gas station (collect every 5 hours) Washington Hotel (collect every 5 hours) Mail (collect every 5 hours) Siberia Tank Factory (collect every 5 hours) Prison (collect every 5 hours) St. Louis Fight club (collect every 5 hours) Distillery (collect every 5 hours) Milan Boutique Opera Jamaica Nude beach Hotel Cannes Movie theater Popcorn stand Madagascar Surfing School Tea Plantation Bangkok Massage Salon Fruit trolley Kiev Club House Sex Shop Greenland Club House Distillery Category:Biz